The Endless Spiral Of Insanity
by LadyPirate54
Summary: Um.. well like all our favorite YuGiOh stories it has Teabashing in it, Joey being retarded and of course the wonderful, wonderful worlf of Lemmings!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Whatever :P!

  
  


Animegirl123: Ok I've never done an insane Yugi fic before so pulease be nice or I shall kill you all!

  


Bunny: NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

  


Animegirl123: Don't listen to her she's mental!

......................................................................................................................

Chap. 1: The Almighty Power Of The Rubber band

  


Pegasus: Anyways I found out that they cut off Funny Bunny!*cries hysterically*

Tea: Uh huh uh huh I see.*scribbles something down on a notepad*

Animegirl123:*pops up randomly* Hello people we have a story get with the program!

Tea: Oh yeah what am I supposed to do again?*dumbly*

Animegirl123:*slaps forehead* You have to go see Yugi remember?

Tea: Oh yeah well bye Peggie Sweetie*blows Pegasus a kiss*

Pegasus:*shudders* She scares me!

Animegirl123: She scares me too! Oh well I'm off to my evil lair!*skips off happily*

.................................Back at Animegirl123's evil lair.....................................

Animegirl123: Go get me sugar my loyal slave!

Bunny: Yes master* goes gets sugar comes back with 5 huge bags* Wait a sec since when have I been your slave?

Animegirl123: Since never just give me my sugar!

Bunny: Whatever!*throws sugar bags to Animegirl123*

Animegirl123:*eats sugar* Now I'm sugar-high mwahahahahahhahah!

Bunny: Poor poor Yu-Gi-Oh characters they will suffer the insaness of Animegirl123.

Animegirl123: On with the show!

Bunny:*tramatically* God help me why did I have to give her sugar the world is doomed doomed.

..............................................At Yugi's House..............................................

Yugi +Joey:*playing video games*

Yugi: Great game isn't it Joey?

Joey:*dazed* Yeah sure whatever.

........................................Inside Joey's Head................................................

Little Joey 1:*checking through paperwork* We have no info on the video game.

L.J.2: I think the brain's going to shut down again.

L.J.1: No that can't happ-

Computer Voice: Overload Overload brain shutting down.*All lights turn out*

L.J.2: Oh crap! 

.....................................Back At Yugi's..........................................................

Joey:*falls over passed out*

Yugi:*sighs* Joey's brain shut down again damn why does this always happen to me? What have I done to deserve this?*cries*

*knock, knock*

Tea: Oh Yugi sweetie I'm home*fake I Love Lucy voice*

Joey:*wakes up and looks at Yugi in horror*

Yugi+Joey:*whispering* Tea's here* they go hide behind the couch*

Tea*burst through the door using a chainsaw looking ridiculous not intimidating crying* Wahhhh I thought we were friends and blah blah!

........................... 2 hours later......................................................................

Tea: Blah, blah, blah and bimpty bombty boo. What was I talking about?

Yugi+Joey:*snoring*

Tea:*hears snores*:Ah ha now I shall cover you both with kisses!

Yugi:*screams like a 6 year old*

Bakura:*bursts through already chopped up door* I shall save you from this evil demonic Tea!*pulls out rubber band*

Tea:*snorts* That's all ha I thought you would have something better than that!*snickers*

Bakura: Behold the power!*pulls rubber band and hits Tea on the cheek*

Tea:*cries* Wahhhhh that hurt mommy!*runs out the front*

Yugi:*Victorian dixie accent* Well thank you so much sir for saving me!

Bakura:*old western accent* Don't mention it young lady.

Joey:*waking up* What have I missed?

Bakura:*terminator voice* But she'll be back!

All:*scream like little girls*

......................................................................................................................

Animegirl123:*eating sugar* Didn't you love my chapter?

Yugi:*bound to a chair and gagged simply nods*

*tiny police car drives up*

Lemmings: Give up the the Anime character and no one gets hurt.

Animegirl123: Neva!*jumps out of her authoress room with Yugi on her back*

Lemmings:*confused* Uh please review.*runs after Animegirl123*

Bunny:*Australian accent* Goodbye mates!


End file.
